A multi-channel semiconductor integrated circuit device including at least one memory device may be independently operated for each memory device. In other words, for each channel, direct current consumption is relatively large, compared to that of a semiconductor integrated circuit device having the same density. Thus, a direct current power generator and a node are shared in order to reduce the direct current consumption.
However, in the multi-channel semiconductor integrated circuit device independently operating for each channel, active (ACT) timing may be irregular in each channel and the deviation in the amount of consumption of charge is relatively large. Accordingly, it is difficult to anticipate a direct current voltage level to be generated. Furthermore, in the multi-channel semiconductor integrated circuit device independently operating for each channel, during standby (STBY) operation, standby voltages ripple and standby currents increase, compared to the semiconductor integrated circuit device having the same density.